¿Qué Está Pasando Aquí?
by Kittycorn Tucker
Summary: En las noticias se reporta que una especie de virus desconocido está haciendo desastre en el mundo, extendiéndose rápidamente... y South Park no será la excepción. ¿Qué pasará cuando Kyle y Cartman se encuentren infectados por el virus y tengan que soportar que sus síntomas se hagan presentes lentamente?-Primer Fic, holaaa :D
1. En donde todo comenzó: Francia

**FANFIC**

 _¿Qué Está Pasando Aquí?_

 _ **Autora:**_ KittycornTucker

 **Nota de Autora**

¡Hola, amigooos! Soy Kit y soy nueva en Fanfiction. La idea surgió cuando leía muchos fics y luego pensé: _¿Qué tal si escribo un fic?_ Entonces se me ocurrió ésta idea tan bizarra que sé que les gustará. Trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda y a la vez hacer los capítulos largos para que el fic no tenga tantos capítulos. Ah, y cualquier falla o error ortográfico que vean me lo hacen saber para intentar corregirlo _si es que puedo_. Bueno, como podrán ver, éste fic contiene romance, va a haber romance para todos los gustos: Yaoi, Yuri y parejas Hetero. ¿ _Lemmon_? No haré Lemmon, ¿ _Por qué?_ Porque no sé escribir un Lemmon. _**Aviso:**_ _South Park y sus personajes son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Pero la historia y cualquier personaje inventado son de mi propiedad._

 **Capítulo 1**

Annie era una niña normal, como cualquier otra. Le gustaba jugar mucho con sus amigos al salir de la escuela, así como en la misma aprendía bastante, ya que ella era muy inteligente y social. Tenía muchos amigos y ellos la querían mucho por ser una buena amiga.

Era una buena hija, según su madre, Vanessa. Era una niña muy femenina, le gustaba pintarse las uñas, ir a la peluquería con su madre o sus amigas y le gustaba el color rosa.

Annie no tenía un novio y era raro que al ella ser francesa no le gustara lo romántico, pero, ¿quién necesita un novio cuando tienes muchos amigos y gente que te quiere? Pues, ella no, Annie tenía una vida _perfecta_.

Un domingo por la noche, Annie se estaba vistiendo con su pijama de estampado floreado mientras cantaba en voz baja alguna canción romántica. Estaba lista para dormir, así que, se subió a su cama, apagó las luces y se fue a dormir. Mañana sería un día _muy agotador_.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, se reportó en la televisión una noticia alarmante, era sobre una niña francesa de doce años que se había despertado aquella mañana con _irregularidades_ en su cuerpo.

-Se llama Annie Mathews, vive en París y tiene doce años de edad. Se reporta que la niña se despertó esta mañana y cuando fue a cepillarse los dientes y vio su rostro en el espejo se había dado cuenta de algunos cambios repentinos que dio su cuerpo. La madre de la niña fue al hospital a diagnosticar el origen de este extraño suceso, pero por ahora, no obtuvo respuesta alguna de los anonadados doctores. Es la primera vez que sucede algo así en todo el mundo y las autoridades y el gobierno están sorprendidos por este único caso _-_ habló una joven reportera afuera de la casa en donde vive Annie, la cual estaba rodeada de ambulancias, un camión de bomberos y varios autos de policía, así como también la gente curiosa que se acercó a ver que sucedía.

Desde ese día, la vida de Annie no sería la misma, a menos que encuentren una cura.

Así fue como se descubrió el primer caso de este desconocido virus en el continente europeo, pero ni los científicos ni los doctores tienen idea de que muy pronto va propagarse a nivel mundial...


	2. La acrobacia de Cartman

_**Capítulo 2: La acrobacia de Cartman**_

-Cartman, no puedes hacer esto- dijo Kyle en voz alta con expresiones de cansancio en su rostro mientras veía como Eric Cartman estaba en la punta de una alta colina, con intenciones de bajarse de ahí con su trineo.

Los cuatro amigos se encontraban en una colina escondida entre las demás, alrededor del bosque. Stan y Kyle estaban abajo de la colina, mientras que Cartman estaba arriba con Kenny, su fiel asistente a su loco plan.

-Cállate, Kyle, tú sólo estás celoso porque sabes que lo lograré- gritó el gordo, su voz haciendo eco en el bosque.

-Ni siquiera sé qué mierda hago aquí-dijo Kyle cruzando los brazos y pensando la razón de por qué él estaba ahí viendo las idioteces de Cartman y no en su casa jugando videojuegos con Stan.

-¡Judío, la cámara!-gritó Cartman desde arriba, provocando un sobresalto de parte de Kyle, el cual lo fulminó con la mirada desde abajo.

 _Ah... ya lo sabía, él iba a ser el que grabaría la "acrobacia" del culo gordo._

Frunció el ceño y sacó la cámara de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta naranja. Estaba molesto con Cartman por pedirle a él que grabara su estupidez, pero se le pasaba el sentimiento cuando pensaba en que si Cartman hace el ridículo, lo tendría todo grabado. ¡Sí, y cuando el culo gordo piense en molestarlo, él tendrá la grabación y lo amenazaría en mostrársela a toda la escuela y así Cartman lo dejaría en paz y...!

 **-¡KYLE!-** gritó Cartman desde arriba, volviendo a sobresaltar al pelirrojo, el cual tomó la cámara con ambas manos y se puso en buen ángulo para grabar la "gran" hazaña de Cartman.

Kyle presionó el botón de "grabar", para luego enfocar la cámara hacia Cartman.

-Muy bien, escuchen todos... YO, el gran e incomparable Eric Cartman, voy a hacer una acrobacia mortal en trineo, que yo mismo la llamé: _La Triple Vuelta Súper Genial Hacia Atrás_ , y sí, es hacia atrás. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, podrá superarme luego de esto. Comencemos con esto- al terminar de dar su discurso, giró el trineo para que la parte de atrás quedara hacia adelante y viceversa. Se montó sobre el trineo azul oscuro mal pintado-por él mismo-y se puso en la posición inicial-. Muy bien, Kenny, me vas a empujar en tres... dos... u...nooooooooo- casi al terminar de decir "uno", Kenny lo había empujado desde arriba de la colina- KENNY, HIJO DE PUTAAAAA- gritó el gordo de la chaqueta roja mientras bajaba de la colina a toda velocidad sobre el trineo, que por cierto, estaba al revés y no podía ver nada de lo que cruzaba. Cartman sentía la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo cada vez que lograba esquivar, sin querer queriendo, algunos obstáculos que estaban en la vía, como grandes rocas que amenazaban en chocar contra el trineo o algunos árboles que se atravesaban en el camino. Las ramas sobresalientes de algunos árboles rozaban contra el rostro del castaño, el cual estaba gritando como si la vida dependiera de ello-. ¡KYYYYYLE, NO GRABES ESTOOOO!

-Oh, Dios mío...- Kyle no podía despegar la vista de aquel suceso estúpido, hasta que escuchó el grito de Cartman y volvió a grabar a propósito.

-Esto es genial- dijo Stan entre risas mientras miraba con diversión la escena.

-Qué bueno que me quedé a grabar- dijo Kyle sin dejar de grabar ni un segundo el gran acto de estupidez del culo gordo.

* * *

Una hora después, estaban en la casa de Cartman, mientras la madre de éste le curaba las heridas y los golpes provocados por el "paseo" en trineo, Stan, Kyle y Kenny estaban reproduciendo el vídeo por décima vez. Las risas se hacían presentes al instante en el cual ocurría el accidente en el vídeo, lo que provocaba varios gruñidos y murmullos de molestia por parte de Cartman. Al momento en que su madre se fue a la cocina, Cartman sólo se dedicaba a mirar mal a los chicos.

-Qué mierda- se quejó Cartman viendo el gran moretón que tenía en el brazo derecho y escuchando cómo sus amigos se reían sin control cada vez que veían el video. Estaba a punto de levantarse del sillón y golpear a Kyle en el rostro con la cámara para que dejara de reirse. Estaba harto de que sus amigos lo ridiculizaran cada vez que alguno de sus maravillosos planes se fueran directo a la mierda. Él se vengaría, si... y muy pronto.

-Reprodúcelo de nuevo, Kyle- dijo Stan con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas de tanto reír.

-S-sí, enseguida- afirmó el pelirrojo entre risas.

Kyle hizo el ademán de reproducir el video de nuevo, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡No!- el grito de Cartman resonó por toda la sala.

El castaño se puso de pie y caminó con pasos fuertes hacia Kyle.

-Judío- le arrebató la cámara a Kyle de las manos y luego se fue a pasos fuertes hasta su habitación.

Abrió la puerta con fuerza, fue hasta el armario y lo abrió para esconder la cámara adentro de una caja. Estaba a punto de cerrar la caja, hasta que notó algo. Era una revista de chicas. Sí, una jodida revista de chicas en su habitación, y él no la había puesto ahí. Extendió su mano para tomar la revista, sentía un poco de curiosidad al saber los problemas de las chicas, aunque de seguro la revista hablaría de el periodo y los chicos, la abrió y no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo a su contenido.

 **"El chico que me gusta tiene novia"**

 _Puff, qué idiotez_.

 **"Mi mejor amiga es hipócrita"**

 _Estúpido._

 **"¿Cómo me maquillo para clases?"**

 _Ridículo._

Esa revista era una completa mierda. Era como lo suponía. Las chicas sólo tenían problemas con su menstruación y las relaciones, nada serio.

-¿Cartman?- escuchó la voz de Stan aproximarse a la puerta.

 _Mierda._

Tiró la revista por algún rincón desconocido de su closet, ignorando cómo la revista provocaba algunos ruidos al chocar contra otras cosas. Cerró el closet rápidamente y se volteó para divisar a un confundido pelinegro recostado del marco de la puerta. Disimuló su mejor sonrisa pero luego recordó lo del vídeo, y enseguida borró toda expresión de verguenza en su rostro, reemplazándola por una de enfado y seriedad. Se acercó lentamente hacia Stan.

-Borraré el vídeo- dijo el castaño cortantemente, con una mirada seria.

-Cartman, admítelo... eso que querías hacer es imposible- dijo Stan intentando no reír al recordar el video.

-Vete a la mierda... tú y Kyle... se pueden ir a la mierda, no me interesan los comentarios maricas que tú y el judío digan acerca de mí- dijo cerrando los ojos molesto poniendo una mano al frente y moviéndola de un lado a otro.

-Bien, pero aunque lo intentes nunca lo vas a lograr- habló Stan cruzando los brazos y retirándose de ahí.

Oh, él si que lo lograría... lo lograría y le demostraría al judío y al hippie que estaban equivocados. Nadie podía dudar de él, nadie podía dudar de Eric Cartman.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la escuela, Craig estaba sentado en las escaleras viendo algo en su teléfono, con Tweek a su lado, por supuesto.

-C-Craig... cr-creo que no deberías meterte en esa página... ¡Ack!- Tweek estaba temblando más de lo normal mientras veía lo que estaba viendo Craig en su teléfono.

-No, Tweek, quiero ver- dijo Craig con su usual monotonía.

Para Tweek, _esa_ página web en la que se quería meter Craig se veía aterradora. Y él sabía que su relación con Craig no era nada más que un estúpido jueguito de las asiáticas, pero por lo que tenía entendido, en una relación los dos deben estar de acuerdo, ¿no? Porque siempre se hacía lo que decía el pelinegro y _algunas_ veces lo que opinaba Tweek.

-Esto es estúpido- habló con burla Craig viendo el contenido de la página web.

-¡AGH! No quiero ver- exclamó el rubio con miedo y desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

Craig se rió un poco, más por el contenido de la página que por la actitud de Tweek. Pero su diversión no duró mucho, porque...

-¿De qué se están riendo, idiotas?- Cartman no dudó en acercarse rudamente hasta quedar frente a ellos dos para ver qué es lo que ocurría.

-¡AAAAGGH!- Tweek se asustó y Craig sólo se limitó a sacar el dedo del medio sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de su teléfono.

-¿Qué pasa?- Cartman se estaba impacientando por saber el por qué Craig se reía... seguro que se estaba riendo de... oh no, mataría a Kyle por esto.

Sin dudar ni un segundo más le arrebató el teléfono a Craig y comenzó a revisar.

-¡Hey, dame mi teléfono, idiota!- reclamó Craig poniéndose de pie y acercándose a el castaño, pero éste no le prestaba atención ya que estaba verificando la razón de las risas de Craig.

 _ **Nuevos casos del virus CSH**_

 _ **Se han diagnosticado quince nuevos casos del virus CSH (Cambio de Sexo Humano) en distintos países del mundo. Éste recientemente descubierto virus está haciendo desastres a nivel mundial, extendiéndose desde Europa hasta Asia, y se han reportado seis nuevos casos en el Norte de África. Los afectados varían de edades menores de 45 años, y el caso del afectado más joven es el de un bebé de 11 meses de edad. Aún se desconoce el origen del virus, pero algunas teorías afirman que el virus CSH es originario del Norte de África, ya que la madre de la primera afectada, una niña de 12 años de edad llamada Annie Matthews, afirmó que ella y su hija se encontraban de viaje en África una semana antes de haberse presentado los síntomas, y que otros 6 infectados se encuentran en el Norte de África.**_

-¿QUÉ?- se sorprendió al ver que no era lo que estaba pensando. Se alivió, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco idiota-. Ésto es una mierda.

-Dame eso- no vio venir cuando Craig le arrebató el teléfono y acto seguido, se fue por los pasillos con un tembloroso Tweek detrás de él.

-Qué alivio- suspiró, ya que lo que estaba viendo Craig no era el vídeo de su accidente en trineo, sino una estúpida página web de noticias-. _¿Virus CSH?-_ pensó, mirando a un punto indefinido del suelo-. Qué ridículo- comenzó a reír para luego irse caminando hasta su aula de clases.

* * *

 **Nota de Autora**

 **Bueeeno... no quedé conforme con el capítulo, fue un poco corto, pero bueh... Aquí si es en donde comienzan las cosas, porque el capítulo anterior fue más como una introducción, o sea, el primer caso del virus y todo eso, además, no tenía mucha imaginación al ponerle un nombre al virus así que dije** _ **a la mierda**_ **y lo llamé Virus CSH... XD.**

 **Bueno, espero que a los que estén leyendo esto les haya gustado el capítulo, y si fue un poco aburrido es porque es el principio, y va a haber más emoción en el capítulo 4 o 5, ya que en el segundo todavía tengo planeado hacer descripciones y todo eso (eso creo). También espero haberles dado una buena primera impresión, ya que es mi primer fic y estaba un poco (MUY) nerviosa por sus opiniones... Y si les gustó, denme su sensual ayuda dando un pequeño REVIEW a la historia. Por cierto, gracias a Luis Carlos por dar el primer Review al fic y por tus consejos, no sabes cuanto me emocioné (sí, por un solo review XD). Recuerden... acepto ayuda y críticas constructivas** **.**

 **-KIT.**


	3. No molestes a un hombre hambriento

El comedor estaba lleno de estudiantes hambrientos. Los que ya tenían su comida en bandeja se dirigían a una mesa con su respectivo grupo. Algunos pedían sin paciencia su comida al chef luego de un largo rato de espera en la fila. Entre aquellos niños estaba Cartman, cruzado de brazos y con el entrecejo fruncido, impaciente en espera de comer y saciar su hambre. Delante de él estaban Clyde y Token pidiendo su comida, y no era que Cartman sea impaciente, sino que aquellos dos tardaban demasiado en decidir qué es lo que iban a comer, sobretodo el castaño.

-Quiero pizza -decía Clyde con un dedo en el mentón, pensativo-... No, mejor quiero un sándwich.

-Está bien -El Chef tomó un sándwich y lo colocó en la bandeja.

-Aunque esas hamburguesas se ven deliciosas...

-Elige, Clyde, no tengo todo el día, ¿sándwich o hamburguesa? -dijo ya cansado el Chef.

-Mmm... Quiero un taco.

-¡Maldición, elige de una buena vez!

Todos los que estaban cerca se sobresaltaron debido al grito de Cartman.

Clyde fulminó con la mirada al gordo, volteó la mirada hacia el Chef y éste le dio un Taco y le dijo que se largara. Después de que Token pidiera su comida y se fuera detrás de Clyde, Cartman por fín podía pedir su comida en paz.

Pero no por mucho tiempo.

Bebe y Nichole se habían puesto en el lugar en donde estaban Clyde y Token antes. El culón frunció el ceño y abrió la boca sorprendido al ver tal descaro por parte de las dos chicas.

 _Perras._

-¡Hey, heeey! ¿Qué carajos creen que hacen? -Se les acercó cruzado de brazos... Ninguna puta se colaba delante de Eric Cartman.

-Estamos pidiendo nuestra comida -dijo la rubia, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Pidiendo su comida?- Estaba exasperado -. ¿Es que acaso no ven que yo estaba aquí antes?

-Token me dijo que podíamos tomar sus lugares en la fila -dijo Nichole, mientras Bebe pedía su comida.

-A mí no me importa lo que diga tu novio, Nichole. Te estás aprovechando de que eres negra para hacer trampa, ¿verdad? -dijo Cartman señalando a Nichole con su dedo índice.

-¿Eh?- Nichole estaba por responderle, pero Cartman siguió hablando.

-...O de que son mujeres, pues déjame decirte que conmigo no funciona eso de " _las mujeres primero_ ".

Bebe lo interrumpió.

-Cállate, idiota. Sólo aceptamos los gestos amables de nuestros novios, ¿es que no nos puedes dejar en paz? -cruzó los brazos y se acercó desafiante hacia Cartman.

-Vete a la mierda, puta. A mí no me interesan las mariconerías que hablan con sus novios. Ustedes no saben las necesidades de un hombre hambriento -contraatacó el castaño.

-Y tú no sabes lo que tenemos que lidiar las chicas ante personas desagradables como tú...

Cartman estaba a punto de decirle algo.

-¡Chicos, ya cálmense!

El castaño volteó hacia el Chef; el cual ya estaba exasperado de verlo discutir así por un puesto en la fila.

-¿Será que solo pueden pedir su comida e irse?- dijo esto llevando su mano derecha hasta su cabeza y negando un poco.

Cartman estaba a punto de decir un comentario ofensivo hacia Bebe y Nichole, pero chef se le adelantó antes de que pudiera decir algo.

-Chicas, ¿qué van a pedir?- sonrió y la rubia y la afroamericana le devolvieron la sonrisa amablemente.

El castaño se quedó viendo durante unos minutos al chef, el cual parecía estar haciéndole una especie de seña. Cartman lo entendió perfectamente y se dispuso a seguir esperando su comida. Seguro esas perras ya habrián entendido que no se podían meter con él, y mucho menos cuando estaba hambriento. Sentía la manera en que rugía su estómago, pidiendo suplicante algún alimento de su agrado. Por suerte, las chicas ya habían pedido rápido su comida, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había pedido su tan preciada comida. Cartman estaba caminando con una bandeja llena de comida hacia la mesa en donde usualmente se sentaba con sus amigos a comer. Estaban como siempre Stan, jugando con su comida y mirando a Wendy sin ningún disimulo. Kyle estaba mirando algo en su teléfono, que por cierto, tenía que averiguar que era lo que estaba viendo...

 _Quién sabe de qué se estará riendo._

Entrecerró los ojos al pensar aquello, desconfiaba mucho a estas alturas. Decidió dejar a un lado el tema de Kyle para mirar a Kenny. Miró a todas partes buscando con la mirada a su amigo rubio, pero éste no aparecía por ningún lado.

-Chicos, ¿y Kenny?

No tardó en preguntar luego de haber tragado el gran mordisco que le dió a su sándwich. Miró a Stan. Él seguía mirando hacia la mesa de Wendy.

-¡Hey! -Se inclinó hacia adelante y chasqueó los dedos frente a su cara -. ¿Hippie? Deja de vigilar a tu perra y házme caso.

Stan parpadeó un par de veces y empujó levemente la mano de Cartman para que éste dejara de fastidiarlo. Volvió a su posición normal y siguió jugando con su comida.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó frustrado el pelinegro. Dejó de mirar su comida para mirar a Cartman con el ceño fruncido.

Seguro le había pasado algo con respecto a Wendy. Pero sea cual sea la causa de los berrinches de Stan, él no estaba interesado.

-¿Sabes en dónde está Kenny?

Optó por ir directo al grano. Necesitaba saber en dónde estaba el rubio para explicarle la primera fase de la nueva acrobacia que iba a planear, por lo que no tenía tiempo para andar en rodeos.

-¿Kenny?- dijo Stan confundido -. Creo que él está en...

-Está en la casa de Butters.

Debido a la interrupción de cierto pelirrojo, tanto él como el Stan habían volteado sus miradas hacia la derecha, en donde permanecía Kyle sentado, el cual parecía estar viendo o tal vez leyendo algo interesante en su teléfono como para no apartar la mirada hacia otro lugar.

-¿En la casa de Butters? -espetó Cartman molesto, golpeando su puño derecho contra la mesa, haciendo un fuerte sonido que sobresaltó a sus dos amigos y a algunos estudiantes que estaban comiendo en mesas cercanas.

Se suponía que Kenny y él iban a planear todo lo de la nueva acrobacia ese mismo día en la escuela. Pero no, al parecer el rubio inmortal prefirió saltarse las clases e irse a la casa de Butters a hacer quién sabe qué.

-¡Chicos, tienen que oír esto! -derrepente Kyle habló, sobresaltándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Más te vale que sea importante, Kyle -respondió Eric rodando los ojos, cosa que no molestó a Kyle ya que él estaba muy enfocado en lo que decía en la pantalla de su teléfono.

-Es una noticia de un tal virus llamado _CSH_ -dijo el de ojos verdes leyendo un fragmento del título de la información de internet.

-¿Y qué esperas? Léelo -dijo Cartman ya comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Después de mirar a Cartman mal y esperar a que Stan dejara de mirar a Wendy comer, Kyle se apresuró en leer.

-Bueno, aquí dice que se ha reportado el primer caso del _VSCH_ en América, y el infectado es nada más ni nada menos que Terrance, el integrante del dúo canadiense Terrance And Phillip- Kyle hizo una pausa para indagar un poco más sobre el tema, y cuando lo encontró siguió leyendo en voz alta: -Se supo que el primer síntoma que tuvo Terrance fue el notable cambio repentino en su voz, la cual sonó más aguda al hablar en una entrevista para _NBC_ junto con su compañero Phillip, el cual comenzó a decir chistes relacionados con pedos y la nueva voz de su mejor amigo, Terrance. Una semana después de haberse presentado éste síntoma, Phillip contó a los medios diciendo que Terrance últimamente se estaba viendo _"más sexy de lo normal"_ y que ya no se tiraba pedos normales, sino _vagipedos_ , explicó el canadiense.

Las expresiones en los rostros de Stan y Cartman eran épicas.

Una de sus celebridades favoritas se había convertido en mujer...

Y no era sólo eso...

Sino que ahora tiraba vagipedos...

Definitivamente ésto era mucho más serio de lo que parecía.

* * *

 **Nota de autora:**

 **¡Hola! Bueno, debo admitir que si me tardé bastante en subir éste capítulo, y no era porque no tenía imaginación o nada que escribir, no... Sólo era que tenía mucha flojera y aparté la laptop a un lado y me puse a dibujar estupideces y ver televisión. Así pasé una semana más o menos... dibujando cosas sin sentido y viendo TV XD.**

 **Espero que a los que estén leyendo les haya gustado éste capítulo, que como pudieron ver, el primer afectado de América es Terrance :D. Reí mucho al pensar y escribir lo de los vagipedos XD. Por cierto, mañana (o quiero decir, hoy, ya que escribí esto a las 02:04 am) es 24 de diciembre! Felíz navidad a todos... por cierto, puede que pase estas navidades puro acostada en mi cama leyendo fics, comiendo, viendo televisión y dibujando XD. Por varias razones, una de ellas es que la situación en mi país no está muy bien que digamos (ya todos saben eso), otra es porque soy MUY floja... y otra porque no voy a tener nada mejor que hacer (se va hacia una esquina y se hace una bolita).  
**

 **Espero que pasen una felíz navidad :D**

 **¿Review? Espero que sí :3**

 **-Kit.**


End file.
